LOVE WITH HIS OWN WAY
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Cinta.. Ya satu kata namun berjuta cara Wonkyu.


Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu Romance

.

.

Inspirasi dari sebuah note kecil teman

.

.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi menendang kaki meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati, hatinya mendongkol, suaminya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan perangkat PC hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali menatapi monitor. Hal itu menambah kekesalan yang Kyuhyun alami.

Suaminya, Siwon. Choi Siwon. Adalah seorang arsitektur, Kyuhyun mencintai semua hal dari diri Siwon, cintanya yang alami dan tulus, perasaan hangat saat namjanya itu memeluk Kyuhyun. Namun di lima tahun pernikahannya, ia mulai merasa jenuh, alasan-alasan itu berubah menjadi hal yang menjemukan. Muak.

Kyuhyun hanya satu dari segelintir namja biasa, menyerahkan semua cita-cita dan impiannya pada pundak kokok Suaminya, meskipun ia telah menyelesaikan tiga jenjang tertinggi pendidikan. Ia baru merasa bodoh sekarang, menyerahkan tameng kekuasaan sepenuhnya pada sang Suami hanya akan membuat dirinya menjadi terlihat lemah dan bodoh.

Di tahun ke lima ini pula Kyuhyun merasakannya, Siwon tidak pernah peka terhadap apa yang ia inginkan, Suasana romantis di akhir pekan, atau setidaknya merencanakan memiliki anak. Kyuhyun merasa Siwon tidak mampu dan tidak akan pernah mampu menghadirkan suasana ideal dalam rumah tangga mereka, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk sahabatnya yang kini telah di karuniai seorang anak dan suaminya Donghae begitu perhatian padanya, lalu Heechul ibunya sendiri, sejak Kyuhyun mulai bisa mengingat, ia bisa dengan jelas memaparkan betapa indah cara Ayahnya membuai mereka, dan Leeteuk, ibu Siwon sekaligus Ibu mertuanya, tak ayal jika Kyuhyun berkunjung ia masih sering mendengar panggilan 'sayang' dari mertuanya itu. Lalu dirinya? Ah! Kyuhyun ingin menangis jika mengingat kapan terakhir kali Siwon memanggilnya 'sayang' atau kapan terakhir kali Siwon pulang cepat, pekerjaan telah merenggut Siwon seutuhnya.

Dan malam ini, kurang 2 hari menginjak 5 tahun pernikahan mereka, Kyuhyun memutuskan satu hal, bahwa Kyuhyun ingin mengajukan perceraian.

"Wae?" Siwon hanya bertanya pendek ketika keinginan itu terucap mulus dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku lelah hyung, kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, kau tidak pernah ada Ah! Tidak pernah benar-benar ada untukku" Kyuhyun memainkan jemari kecilnya di atas pangkuannya yang mulai bergetar.

Siwon terdiam, ia termenung menatapi monitor PC-nya seakan tengah mengerjakan sesuatu namun jari jemarinya hanya terdiam, jelas sekali jika Siwon hanya melamun dan memikirkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia berdiri, sepertinya Siwon tidak akan memberinya jawaban memuaskan, jujur saja Kyuhyun ingin Siwon melarangnya, memohon padanya seperti saat Siwon memohon untuk menikahinya di akhir bulan Desember, bertepatan dengan natal beberapa tahun silam.

Kekecewaan Kyuhyun menumpuk, ia sudah beberapa langkah menjauh dari meja Siwon dan beberapa langkah lagi menarik kenop pintu dan Siwon masih diam, tidak mampu mendeskripsikan perasaannya sendiri, lalu apa yang Kyuhyun harapkan tetap berada disini? Tidak, bahkan mungkin Siwon tidak sepenuhnya mencintai dirinya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengubah fikiranmu Kyu?" Siwon berkata tepat saat tangan Kyuhyun sudah siap menarik kenop pintu, jemari itu tergantung disana, ia tidak berbalik namun juga tidak pergi,Kyuhyun berfikir keras.

"Aku punya pertanyaan hyung, jika jawabanmu bisa meluluhkan aku, aku terima"

"Jika kau bahagia dengan itu, aku bersedia menjawab"

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap dalam obsidian Siwon yang meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan mulut, berusaha tenang. Hal apa yang akan kalian fikirkan jika pasangan hidupmu meminta perceraian tanpa sebab? Bisakah kalian tenang, Hell No! Itu lah Yang Siwon rasakan sekarang, ia bergetar, namun sebagai kepala rumah tangga Siwon sudah terlatih sebagai seorang '_Catcher_' penjaga. Penjaga keutuhan mereka, penjaga Kyuhyun, penjaga nama baik, dan penjaga calon buah cinta mereka kelak.

Sekali nafas panjang Kyuhyun menunduk lalu kembali menatap Siwon.

"Jika suatu saat nanti aku meminta hyung menyeberangi sungai penuh buaya hanya untuk menjemputku di seberang, apa hyung bersedia? Meskipun hyung harus rela di koyak banyak buaya?"

Siwon terdiam, jakunnya bergerak naik turun. Kyuhyun yakin dengan otak jeniusnya Siwon pasti bisa langsung menjawab.

"Aku akan menjawabnya besok pagi"

Namun keinginan Kyuhyun pupus, Siwon menggantung masalah mereka, Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun takut, sangat takut dengan jawaban Siwon.

"Baiklah hyung"

Maka dari itu Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk keluar dari ruang kerja Siwon, tidak ingin berubah fikiran dan memohon maaf karena mengajukan permintaan bodoh, dengan Siwon yang menyanggupi pertanyaannya berarti Kyuhyun harus bersiap untuk kelangsungan ikatan pernikahannya, apakah Siwon bertahan atau bahkan siwon memilih mengikuti keinginan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas pembaringan, ranjang big size dengan 4 kain sutra merah marun di sudut-sudutnya, ia telentang, menatap langit-langin kamarnya, sudah lama ia tidak memeluk tubuh Siwon saat tidur, menonton DVD kiriman Ahra kakaknya, atau sekedar berbagi cerita dengan cemilan lalu ditutup dengan ciuman lembut selamat malam.

Kyuhyun ingin menangis, mereka tidak pernah pisah ranjang, mereka bahkan masih sarapan bersama, hanya saja.. tak ada pelukan, karena Siwon pulang saat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur, atau karena Siwon tertidur di ruang kerjanya. Lalu tak ada DVD karena Siwon lebih sering berada di depan layar PC-nya dibandingkan layar Televisi, berbagi cerita? Sudahlah.. Kyuhyun hanya menangis jika mengingat kapan Siwon tidak sengaja membentaknya karena terlalu berisik.

Ada banyak hal yang telah berubah, dan Kyuhyun membenci itu, tapi sedetik kemudian, ia kembali membenci dirinya. Siwon mungkin berubah, tapi tanpa perceraian paling tidak Siwon masih ada untuknya.

Kyuhyun memeluk guling, menagis terisak hingga ia lelah dan mengantuk. Esok pagi akan cukup menyita emosinya.

...

Pagi tiba lebih cepat menurut Kyuhyun, setelah ia bermimpi Siwon meninggalkannya dengan kehampaan luar biasa. Pagi ini Kyuhyun mendapati selembar surat di bawah segelas susu coklat di atas meja nakas. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa itu surat perceraian? Kyuhyun menggeleng, menggeser gelas susu lalu membuka lipatan kertas yang ternyata bukan kertas biasa itu, itu kertas yang biasa Siwon gunakan dalam pekerjaannya, kertas kalkir, kertas semi transparan itu terlihat indah dengan tulisan Siwon diatasnya, dari pena yang biasa Siwon gunakan dan biasa terlampir di belakang telinga Suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun membaca baris perbaris dengan rasa cemas.

'_Sayangku, Choi Kyuhyun..._

_Maaf, mungkin aku tidak akan berani menyeberang sungai untukmu..'_

Kalimat pertama membuat sendi-sendi Kyuhyun remuk, inilah akhir pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya, menahan serbuan tangis yang sudah terkumpul di bilik retinanya.

'_Tapi, izinkan aku menjelaskan satu hal.._

_Kau selalu terlihat lelah di malam-malam kita bersama, guratan itu terlihat jelas di mata indahmu..'_

_Choi Kyuhyun, Aku senang kau selalu berada dirumah untukku, menyiapkan kopi dan sarapan lezat bahkan bekal untuk makan siangku, aku melihatnya sayang, makanan itu meninggalkan banyak cerita di jari-jari manismu'_

_Maka dari itu, aku menghitung waktu, saat yang benar-benar tepat aku harus pulang, karena aku yakin mulut cerewetmu itu tidak akan bisa diam jika ada aku di pelukanmu, padahal aku ingin kau istirahat'_

Air mata Kyuhyun menetes.

'_Kau selalu bahagia saat menonton DVD bersamaku, lalu membuka kotak cemilan dan melahapnya hingga esok harinya Maag-mu kambuh, Aku benci itu sayang, maka Aku berharap dengan kau lebih cepat tertidur maka kau tidak akan membuat hatiku sakit hanya dengan melihat keringat kesakitan mengalir dari pelipismu'_

'_Sayang, Babyku, Cintaku, mungkin ada banyak orang diluar sana yang bisa mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintaimu, meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda. Tapi jika dengan membuatku mati terkoyak, aku tidak akan pernah berani, tidak apakn berani melihat matamu menagis karena kematianku. Maka dari itu, jika semua yang telah ku berikan hanya menorehkan banyak luka untukmu. Aku bersedia kau mencari cara lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu, yang itu bukan dariku'_

Air mata Kyuhyun semakin menetes, mengalir di kedua belas pipinya, Kyuhyun menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Ini bisa mereka bicarakan, namun bodoh, ya dirinya sangat bodoh, memutuskan hal yang bukan main-main secepat ia membalikkan telapak tangan. Kyuhyun menyesal.

'_Jika kau telah selesai membaca surat ini, aku harap kau akan bahagia Sayang'_

Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama Siwon berulang kali, berharap Siwon ada didepannya detik ini juga, menghapus airmatanya.

'_Satu hal lagi Kyu, Jika kau puas dengan jawabanku, dan tetap ingin bersamaku, tolong bukakan pintu rumah kita, aku berdiri di sana menunggu jawabanmu._

_Namun jika kau tidak puas dan tetap menginginkan aku untuk mengakhiri semua ini, biarkan aku masuk, hanya untuk membereskan barang-barangku, dan aku berjanji tidak akan mempersulit hidupmu lagi, jika kau bahagia... akupun sama_

_Ur Hubby_

_C.S.W'_

Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga rumah mereka dengan cepat, airmata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua belah pipinya.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun semakin terisak, saat ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya, dimana Siwon berdiri dengan setangkai lily putih dan senyum mengembang. Kyuhyun menghambur, memeluk Siwon, mengucapkan maaf berulang kali di telinga suaminya, mengecup seluruh inci wajah Siwon dan kecupan lama di bibirnya.

"mianhe.. mianhe.." Kyuhyun masih berbisik, Siwon memeluk tubuh istrinya, menghirup aroma dari ceruk leher Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum.

"Saranghae Siwonnie.. saranghae.. jangan tinggalkan aku" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Siwon mengangguk.

"Nado..nado saranghae Baby, aku tidak bodoh untuk meninggalkanmu" balasnya mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa di balik isakannya.

Ia mengerti sekarang, cara Siwon mencintainya berbeda dari cara Donghae mencintai istrinya, lalu cara Ayah dan ibunya, dan Cara mertuanya. Siwon memiliki cara lain, cara yang lebih jantan dan Kyuhyun menyukai itu.

...

END

...

Epilog

"So, apa yang kau lakukan dengan malam-malam sibukmu Tuan Choi?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon, mereka memutuskan bersantai seharian di ranjang mereka dengan menonton DVD setelah malam melelahkan yang panjang.

Siwon terkekeh, memainkan surai Kyuhyun yang lembut. Siwon meraih remote DVD, menekan tombol 'play' untuk memutar piringan lainnya. Mata Kyuhyun membelalak, disana terpampang wajah Siwon yang tengah memperlihatkan rangka bangunan di atas sebuah bukit dengan latar belakang pantai, Kyuhyun mengernyit, ia kenal pantai itu, itu Pulau jeju bukan?

Memastikan, Kyuhyun melirik Siwon. Dan Siwon hanya menujuk layar Televisi menggunakan dagunya, meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali menonton saja. Kyuhyun menurut. Ia tersenyum saat di layar itu Siwon tampak menunjukkan letak kamar, lalu ruang tamu, ruang makan, balkon, serta satu kamar anak, meskipun belum sepenuhnya terlihat ruangan.

Rekaman itu terhenti dengan hanya terpusat pada Siwon dengan latar belakang pantai.

'_Sayang, kau sudah lihat semuanya? Sesuai dengan janjiku saat kita berpacaran dulu, kita akan membangun rumah di dekat pantai, lalu balkon yang tinggi hingga seakan kita bisa menggapai bintang, kkkk'_

Suara tawa renyah Siwon terdengar, Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang sekali lagi mengecup dahinya, pandangan kyuhyun kembali ke layar.

'_Happy Anniversary honey, maaf hadiah ini belum sepenuhnya bisa kuberikan padamu, tapi aku akan berusaha, tahun baru nanti, kita bisa berada disini'_

Dari layar terlihat Siwon seakan menahan sesuatu, matanya berkaca-kaca.

'_Baby, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu bukan? Jangan tinggalkan aku. Saranghae'_

Klik.

Dan rekaman itu terhenti menampilkan layar hitam. Airmata kyuhyun merembes, apa yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan, Siwon sangat mencintainya, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun meninggalkannya, dan semalam ia bahkan telah berfikir sekejam itu. Kyuhyun menengadah.

"Siwon, aku.."

"Ssstt, sudahlah sayang, aku mengerti. Tapi kau membuatku membuka kejutanku disaat yang tidak tepat"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengecup bibir Siwon dalam.

"Mianhe, aku bahagia, Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae baby, always"

...

END

Hhhhhh,,, ini apa? Heheheh entah kenapa Qai jadi pengen nulis ff ini setelah baca sebuah note kecil dari teman. Inspirasi dari catatan teman tapi alur dan semua-semuanya masih asli dari Qai.

Lama g bikin yang super fluffy dan romantis, daaan ini dia hihihihi

puas? Puas? Puas?

Sebenarnya Qai pengen bikin yang angst, mungkin nanti-nanti lah hihihih, tergantung permintaan.

Tapi kira-kira Qai cocok g ya bikin ff angst? Atau tetap yang romance fluffy2 kayak gini?

Gimana?

LOVE

QAI_


End file.
